villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Johnny Wilcox
Dr. Johnathan "Johnny" Wilcox is a major antagonist in the 2017 action-adventure film directed by Bong Joon-ho Okja. He is an eccentric and drunk zoologist, and TV celebrity with his own show called Magical Animals. He was portrayed by , who also played Louis Bloom in Nightcrawler, Anthony Claire in Enemy and Mysterio in Spider-Man: Far From Home. Biography Dr. Johnny Wilcox was a well known zoologist who had been working for Lucy Mirando, CEO of the Mirando Corporation. After they had been breeding a special kind of superpig, Johnny was requested to bring them to New York 10 years later. One of the pigs, Okja, had been living in South Korea under the care of a young girl Mija and her Grandfather. When they come over to collect Okja, Johnny congratulates Mija's grandfather and announces they will take her to New York City. Devastated, that night Mija runs away to Seoul to find Okja, where she sees her as she is being loaded onto a truck. Mija manages to chase down the truck which is eventually intercepted by another truck, run by the Animal Liberation Front (ALF). In the resulting chaos Mija and Okja run away causing havoc though they are eventually saved by the ALF. Recognizing that Mija is Okja's owner, they tell her that their plan is to put a recording device in Okja's ear and let her be re-captured by the Mirando corporation to show how brutally they treat their animals. Mija tells them to return her to the mountains but their translator, K, deliberately lies, causing the group to believe Mija went along with their plan. They abandon her, and Okja is recaptured. The footage of the chase goes viral and Lucy has a meeting with the most important associates. Johnny overhears this and menaces Lucy with resigning, but Lucy humiliates him that no one even cares about him and the only fame he has. When Okja arrives to America, she is taken to Wilcox's laboratory, where she is forced by a drunk Wilcox to breed with another super pig and bits of meat are extracted from her flesh for a taste test, Members of the ALF overhear the recording through the device they placed in Okja's ear. Jay vows to help Okja and Mija and use the recording to expose the Mirando corporation's animal abuse. Mija is reunited with Okja. A video of Wilcox's treatment of Okja is screened by the ALF to the public, who quickly turn on him and Lucy, Johnny tries to calm down the crowd but someone throws a bottle to his forehead, knocking him unconscious, making him fall onto the crowd, he is not seen after this. It is unknown as to whether or not he died from the impact or killed by the crowd once he fell. Personality Dr. Johnny Wilcox was an extremely childish and egotistical scientist. Always whining and drinking when he didn't get his way, his defining moment was when he gleefully smiled as Okja was being raped by the mate he had arranged for her. However, despite this, it's hinted that Johnny truly did love animals but always felt an obligation to kill them for the Mirando Corporation, which in turn is what may have lead him into drinking in the first place and becoming the abusive man he is. It's evident that he felt remorse for his actions, as he tried giving Okja some alcohol to make her feel better after she had been raped by her mate and even apologized to her, admitting that the laboratory is an awful place and that he shouldn't be there due to his love for animals-and cries as he extracts meat form Okja. Trivia *Johnny Wilcox was loosely modeled after the late British TV hosts Johnny Morris and Jimmy Savile, the latter of whom police say committed hundreds of sex crimes, the majority of them against children. "There's a sort of tradition of family entertainers who are quite bombastic, but also very often sinister," Swinton says. "We all remember as children watching these people and thinking, 'There's something a little bit glitchy about the over-the-top enthusiasm.'". Category:Mentally Ill Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Remorseful Category:Fictionalized Category:Poachers